Regrets
by Kutlessrocker
Summary: Companion/sequel to Ghost of the Past.  Terra had been living a normal life, in secret, for three years.  She's now a senior in high school, ready to go out and start her life.  But Someone has other plans for her.  BB/Terra later and some Robin/Starfire.  INDEFINITE HIATUS


Author's Note: Hey, here's the first chapter to the sequel of Ghost of the Past. It was originally going to be a one-shot like GotP, but it will have at least two chapters. Just a warning, I use the characters' aliases and real names interchangeably. This is assuming Cyborg is Victor Stone, Robin is Dick Grayson, and Raven is Rachel Roth. Enjoy...

* * *

><p>A young girl was just leaving her senior English class. Three years had gone by since she'd met the little, green boy who claimed to have known her, who claimed to have loved her. She never forgot about him since then. The reason he never left her mind…he was absolutely right.<p>

She walked to the girls' bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful blond hair was longer now, reaching to her thighs. Her big, blue eyes held so much pain from lying to him. "Beast Boy," she whispered as she leaned over the sink, "why did you come back?"

Since she'd been somehow freed from her stone prison, she tried to form some kind of normal life. She was adopted by a loving family that didn't mind taking in a teenage girl. They loved her, and she loved them. It was more than she ever got back home in Markovia anyway. Her geokinetic powers were still there, but had diminished after five years of not using them. She saw a diamond earring that someone had lost lying on the sink and struggled to levitate it. She hadn't lifted it more than three inches before her head started throbbing and she felt like she'd pass out.

"Oh my God," she said as she rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the pain from using her powers. "I've gotten so weak."

"But you used to be strong when you were with me, Terra," a smooth, seductive, familiar voice said from behind her.

"Slade?" she gasped. She turned to see the silhouette of her former master leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He was wearing his black and gold mask that hid the injury to his right eye. "No, I thought you were dead! I threw you in the magma! I killed you!"

Slade pushed himself from the wall and slowly walked toward the young blond. He grabbed her chin with his right hand like he always did. "I was resurrected when the demon Trigon saved me. Now, I'm back to make your life a living Hell." He took his free hand and punched her in the stomach with his heavy, iron glove. It completely knocked the breath out of Terra. She collapsed to the ground in pain. He had almost definitely broken one of her ribs. She wasn't used to this abuse anymore. Years ago, this was a daily thing that he would torture her. It made her stronger and fueled her hate, which he redirected by telling her lies about her former friends, all that, just to have a successor as cruel and insane as he was. "You've become weak these past five years I've been away. You are the most pathetic excuse for an apprentice I ever had. At least Robin could take a beating!" He kicked her in the chest while she lay on the ground. Her heart broke, along with most of the smaller bones in her body and a few minor blood vessels.

"Deathstroke…please…stop. You'll kill me," she whimpered as she coughed up blood. She weakly tried to stand, but collapsed to the ground and blacked out. Slade grabbed the unconscious girl by her silky, blond hair and dragged her outside. School was over and no one was in the building to see him carry her to a black van waiting in front of the parking lot. He coldly threw her limp body into the back and closed the doors, leaving her in absolute darkness.

She regained consciousness inside the pitch-black van. She felt around for any rocks or loose metal. She picked up a crowbar and superheated the tip until it glowed red. It gave her a little light, but she couldn't make it hotter for fear of melting it. The van was still moving, and she didn't know how much time she had to formulate an escape plan. But in her heart, Terra knew that she'd never be able to escape Slade Wilson for long. He'd always find her, no matter where she went. She could go to Titans Tower and seek help from her old allies, but she remembered they split up three years before. The Teen Titans were no more and she was all alone in the world. "Beast Boy…" she whispered as tears fell from her cerulean eyes. "I need you."

The van came to a screeching halt and panic started to settle in her heart. She heard Deathstroke's heavy footsteps on the hard concrete. He was getting closer to the rear of the van. Terra collapsed and pretended to be unconscious again. Light flooded the vehicle as Slade opened the doors and picked her up bridal-style. Terra tried to remain as limp as she could, trying to make him think she was still out. In her mind, she tried to concentrate on a nearby stone. When she was sure he wouldn't see it coming, she flung it towards the back of his head as hard as she could. It made contact with the soft back of Slade's mask with a loud thud and he dropped her as he staggered from dizziness. She willed a chunk of ground to rise and carry her away as her former mentor shouted curses her way and shot at her with a 9mm. The bullets missed her, but she still felt like she'd been shot when the memories of what she'd done under his command flooded her mind. She remembered trying to drown Raven in mud, callously watching as Beast Boy and Cyborg fell into a crevice she created and closing it as her former lover cried her name, and mercilessly beating Robin to a pulp and leaving him for dead. She'd betrayed them, but now, she needed them. She hoped they'd forgiven her for her transgressions and would help her in her hour of need. She flew toward Titans Tower, which was the one place she knew to go to and hoped at least one of them still lived there.

When she finally reached the familiar island, she was exhausted. She collapsed on the helicopter pad and tried to regain her strength. Her long, blond hair was a tatted mess, her face was bruised and bloodied, and her clothes were torn to where they barely hung on her. Slade really did a number on her. She staggered down the stairs toward the commons area of her old home, the place she used to watch TV and play video games with Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin, the place she used to help Starfire learn about human culture, and the place she learned how to meditate with Raven.

When she finally arrived, it was dark outside. The only light was the moonlight outside. It was cold and she felt a familiar, chilling presence. "What are you doing here?" a cold, callous voice called from the darkness.

"Please, Raven, I need help," she pleaded as the blue-haired woman she used to call friend appeared from a portal of darkness. "It's Slade…he found me and he's trying to kill me!"

Raven had prepared to give Terra a mouthful, but she saw that Deathstroke had already beaten her to within an inch of her life. "Terra, what happened to you?" she said with sympathy in her voice.

"He found me…and he's…trying to kill me," she panted. Using her powers all at once so soon was finally starting to catch up with her. "Please, where are the others?"

"Robin's in Gotham as Nightwing, Cyborg is going to college in Steel City, and Starfire is traveling the world and trying to learn more about human behavior. Beast Boy and I are the only ones that even stay in contact with each other," Raven said, that last part causing her voice to falter.

"Oh, but please, take me to Beast Boy," she said.

Raven had a look of anger on her face. "Do you even know what you did to that poor guy? He's been depressed for three years ever since he saw you at that school. You've ruined his life and any chance of…nevermind."

"Any chance of what?" she asked. Suddenly, it dawned on her what Raven meant. "You love him?"

Raven nodded sorrowfully. "Yes, but he's still in love with you, Terra," she said.

"I'm sorry," was all Terra could say. "I didn't know seeing me would do this to him. I wanted him to just forget about me and move on. He deserves someone better. I'm nothing but a traitor anyway." Terra started to cry, but Raven put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the broken blond, yet feeling sorrow herself.

"We've all forgiven you for that," Raven said. "That's in the past, Terra. You more than made up for that mistake when you sacrificed yourself to stop that volcano. Honestly, we all thought you were dead."

"I wish I would have died," Terra said as she dried her tears. She was so broken. Her perfect life that she'd known for five years was shattered in five hours. "God knows I deserved to die after what I did to you."

"Don't beat yourself up about this, Terra," Raven comforted. The purple-haired sorceress hugged Terra tightly, almost like they were best friends despite what had happened in the past. "You messed up, big deal. I've made my share of mistakes as well. Just forget about that so we can help you. If given the chance, Slade will kill you, and then he'll track down the rest of us."

"Thanks Rachel," she said, addressing Raven by her other name. "But is there any way to get in touch with the rest of the team? I can't fight Deathstroke alone, and he's gotten so much stronger since the last time you fought him. He almost killed me at school."

"There may be a way to get to them. I know I can at least communicate with Cyborg, but Nightwing and Starfire will be hard. I don't know if Kori still has her communicator, and I know Dick doesn't. I could try to see if Batman knows where he is, but they hardly ever speak."

Rachel led Terra to the computer at the front of the room and started typing on the keys. She opened a channel to Starfire's communicator and waited for her to answer. "Starfire, are you there? Kori, answer me," she said.

"Raven, is that you?" she asked. "It is so good to finally be speaking to you my dear, old friend!"

"Yeah, good to speak to you too," Raven said. "Look, we've got a serious problem here. Slade is back and so is Terra. Terra is alive and here at the tower, afraid for her life. Slade tried to kill her earlier today."

"Terra, are you really there?" the beautiful alien asked.

"Yeah Star, I'm here," the blond replied. "I'm alive."

"Oh wonderful," Starfire squealed cheerfully. "It is good to be hearing your voice again, Terra. How I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too, Kori. But we need you to get here fast before Deathstroke finds us. How fast can you be at Titans Tower?"

"I am in the city of Moscow in Russia at this time. I will arrive in thirty of your Earth minutes. I'll see you then," she said.

"Starfire, can you stop in Gotham and find Dick for us? I know I won't be able to reach him, and I know you two had something a few years back. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I can get him for you," Korriand'r replied.

"Great, I'll get in touch with Victor and see you in a little while," Raven said.

"Goodbye friend," Starfire said.

"Bye Star," She replied as she closed the channel, opening a new one to Cyborg's communicator. "Vic, are you there?"

"Yo, Raven," Cyborg replied. "How's it been, girl?"

"I've seen better. We have a problem, Cyborg. Slade is back and he's threatening Terra," Rachel said.

"Whoa, slow down," Victor said. "Did you say 'Terra'?"

"Yes," Raven answered. "After all these years, it turns out Gar was right. Terra is alive, and Slade is now trying to kill her for what she did to him."

"Man, that's horrible. You there, Terra?" he asked.

"It's good to hear your voice again, Cyborg," Terra said. "I'm sorry for what I've done in the past and I'm sorry I've put you guys in danger again." The former traitor had tears in her voice as she was reminded of all the horrible things she did under Deathstroke's command. She could still remember the faces, the screams, and the pleas for mercy that belonged to all the innocent people she murdered.

"Look girl, it's no problem. We've all forgiven you for the past," he said. Terra thought to herself that she didn't deserve their forgiveness, but was grateful to them anyway. "I'll be there in about an hour. Cyborg out," he said as he closed the channel and left Raven and Terra alone.

"Looks like the team is getting back together," Raven said. "The six of us fighting Slade together again…I'm honestly happy."

"'The six of us'?" Terra asked in disbelief. "I'm not a Titan. I lost every right to that when I betrayed you."

"Terra, let it go," the blue-haired beauty said. "It's in the past. Now, there's one more person you need to see."

Raven led Terra down the corridors of the Tower toward the living quarters. In her heart, Terra knew where Rachel was leading her. They stopped in front of the door to Beast Boy's room and Rachel knocked on the door. "Gar, it's me," she said. "It's Raven and I have someone with me who wants to see you again."

The door slid open to show the green shape-shifter. "What is it Rae…Oh my God, what are you doing here?" he said as soon as his emerald eyes made contact with Terra's azurite. "I thought you never wanted to see me again, Terra. You are admitting that you're Terra, right?" His voice held so much contempt for the blond. Five short years ago, he loved her more than anything. And despite working for Deathstroke and betraying them all, she loved him. She actually had tried to save him when Slade's robots broke into Titans Tower. She convinced him to go on a date with her so his life would be spared while the others were killed. "Well, speak up!"

"Beast Boy…I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I swear, I thought you'd let me go after I tried to convince you that I was someone else. I hoped you'd assume I was really dead. I haven't stopped thinking about you for these past three years."

"And I haven't stopped thinking about you for five, but you hurt me, Terra," the changeling said.

"Gar, we've got more important things to worry about than your personal feelings for Terra," Raven interjected before Beast Boy could yell at Terra. "Slade is trying to kill her and then he'll undoubtedly try to kill us while he's at it. We need to come up with a plan to stop him. Victor and Kori are on their way, and Kori is bringing Dick with her."

"They're all coming back?" he said in amazement. "Sweet," he exclaimed.

"Yes, but I don't know if we'll all get back together or not. We'll just wait and see," Raven said. "They should all be here in about an hour. And BB, Terra, try not to kill each other." Raven walked away and left Terra and Beast Boy alone.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So, what did you think of it? Was it too confusing calling them by their actual names so much? If so, I'll fix that with chapter 2, the conclusion. Until next time, friends...<p> 


End file.
